Frozen the Ice Queen and Her Faithful Servant: Chattering Teeth
by CH1996
Summary: Cyrus and Elsa have been living in the castle in Arendell and have adapted back to life in the castle but Cyrus wants more from his relationship with Elsa so he's decided to propose to her. What will Elsa say?
1. Chapter 1

It's had only been a few months since Hans was defeated by Cyrus and sent back to the Southern Isles to have his brothers , who weren't merciful, decide his punishment and Elsa and Cyrus had gotten used to life back in Arendell with the minor difference that the gates were open and the two of them were no longer locked up in Elsa's room, as a matter of fact Elsa actually was quite a social creature, so people could come and go through the castle as they pleased. Elsa and Cyrus were happy and Elsa was especially because there was finally someone who assured to her that she had nothing to be afraid of and would stand by her side forever. Originally he stood by her side because it was his job, but now he did because he loved her more than anything and only wanted to make her happy. So Cyrus had a plan to make her the happiest she had ever been in her life. Cyrus was going to propose marriage to Elsa. He had everything planned out they were going to have all of Elsa's favorite foods at her favorite place in the world, The Ice Palace, there she felt right being in a palace she had made. Elsa and Cyrus had decided that it would become a vacation home for them. Since they hadn't had time for a vacation since their return Elsa was looking over their schedule and desperately trying to find a time when they could take one so they could go back to the Ice Palace. But Cyrus had planned a small trip there with the excuse that Elsa had 'too much on her plate' but Elsa had been handling being the queen rather well, while her duties did take up most of her time she never felt overwhelmed. She didn't get to spend very much time alone with Cyrus since most of her time she was in the throne room dealing with people asking to purchase lands, trade offers, and alliances, which she left to Cyrus. The only time she ever got to spend with Cyrus in private where they could get intimate was in the mornings when they just wake up and in the evening before they go to bed. But now during their little trip they had all the time in the world to be alone. As they reached the door Cyrus turned to the guards who had escorted them to the palace, even though Cyrus could protect him and Elsa in the forest, and sent them off

" Thank you gentlemen but this is far enough" he said " we'll return at the beginning of the week"

" Very well Sir Cyrus" the guard said " we shall take our leave"

Immediately after Cyrus shut the door to the Ice Palace Elsa had Cyrus pressed against the door with her tongue in his mouth and pressing herself against him she was massaging his tongue with her own and was letting her hands roam over his chest. The need to breathe made her break the kiss and rest her head on his shoulder

" thank you for this Cyrus" she said with a slight blush and a bright smile on her face

" you're welcome Elsa" Cyrus said smiling and placing his hands on her waist

The two of them just sat there for a little while embracing each other until Elsa wanted to get their trip started .

" C'mon Cyrus lets get unpacked and then we can have a little fun" she said with a wink

" uhhhhh" Cyrus 'said' a little surprised by the way Elsa was acting

Elsa giggled before looking back at Cyrus.

" I haven't got any alone time with you in a while" she said " I am taking advantage of this trip to fix that"

" Uhhh well ok then" Cyrus said

Over the first day of their vacation Cyrus and Elsa had been relaxing at the Ice Palace looking out at the forest watching birds and owls flying by and wolves down below hunting. They didn't do much on their first day at the castle but relax.

Normally Cyrus was a very composed, calm, and collected person but thinking of proposing to Elsa made him terrified that he would do something wrong or mess up or god forbid she said no. He hadn't worked out every detail of his proposal but he did know what circumstances he wanted for it. He wanted to wait till they were eating all of her favorite foods but he didn't know when he would do it. On their second day he had woken up early to think in solitude so he could plan out the minor details.

Cyrus thought for a long while about the specifics to his and decided that he was going to do it tonight at would wait till Elsa had her fill of food and in a good mood. Then when she had eaten he would ask her. He was ready.

It was time Cyrus was leading Elsa through the castle to the dining room. When they got there Elsa was shocked all of her favorite foods were spread out on a large ice table. She looked over to Cyrus and he had a small smile on his face.

" Cyrus what is all this" she said

" well I'm making this vacation absolutely perfect no matter what" Cyrus said

" Cyrus…" she said

" lets eat" he said and led her over to the table

The two started eating and Elsa was in heaven with Cyrus feeding him, him feeding her, then they finished the smorgasbord in front of them. It was time to act. Cyrus stood up and walked over to Elsa and took her hand in his.

" Elsa" he said " We have known each other for a decade and a half we've been through so much together and I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world you mean the world to me, what i'm trying to say is" Cyrus said as he pulled out at small square shaped box and opened it revealing a small snowflake shaped diamond on a gold ring " will you marry me"

Elsa sat there shocked having no idea what to say she thought for a long while before she had her answer. She looked down at Cyrus and smiled

" yes" she said quietly


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of Elsa and Cyrus's wedding and the both of them were shaking. The both of them were incredibly nervous but that was what came with getting married. Elsa was sitting in her room in her wedding dress with a few maids doing her hair how she had it at the Ice Palace she was wearing her Snowflake Dress with an icy veil. She looked calm on the outside but inside she was panicking. What if Cyrus didn't think she looked pretty? What if he ran off? What if the cake tasted funny? What if a dragon attacked the castle? Most of these she knew wasn't plausible but she was still fearful of anything going wrong. Cyrus wasn't faring any better in the room he originally was given when he moved into the castle. He was wearing his old Frost Suit and his groomsmen in the room with him telling him everything would be fine. He knew they were right but he was still nervous.

" dude chill it's gonna be fine" One of his groomsmen said Aanon said

" ya man everything is gonna be fine" Another groomsmen Adam said

" Just relax Bro" his best man Dylan said

A man had come into the room to get Cyrus to commence the ceremony

" Sir Cyrus it's time" he said

Cyrus took a deep breath and stood up and walked over into the room where the ceremony would be taking place he walked to his place and stood there and waited for Elsa. Elsa arrived shortly afterwards and stood at the door everyone attending the wedding looked back to see the bride in her dress. Cyrus looked back at her and was awestruck she looked absolutely stunning with her icy veil over her face hey Snowflake Dress with the icy cape draped over her shoulders sliding gracefully across the floor as she walked up to Cyrus. She looked up at Cyrus staring at her and she started to blush. She reached Cyrus and stood next to him and turned to face him, Cyrus did the same. The pastor started the ceremony

" we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Queen Elsa of Arendell and Sir Cyrus of arendell in holy matrimony" He began. He turned to Cyrus and spoke " Do you Cyrus take Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health for rich or poor until the end of time"

" I do" Cyrus said

" and do you Elsa Queen of Arendell take Cyrus as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health for rich or poor until the end of time" The pastor asked Elsa

" I do" Elsa said with a slight blush creeping onto her face.

" Then i now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" the pastor said. Cyrus flipped Elsa's veil up and pulled her in and kissed her gently. Elsa felt a tear of joy stream down her cheek. They broke their kiss and Cyrus slipped Elsa's ring on her finger and Elsa did the same. They turned to the crowd hand in hand and bowed

" I introduce for the first time to you The King and Queen of Arendell Elsa and Cyrus" the pastor said as the crown began to clap.


End file.
